


Recalibrate(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [17]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: After the Overlord is defeated, it seems as though everything is perfect. But when a devastating event hits Zane Julien, his world collapses and becomes nothing but sadness. It seems as though he may not recover. With the help of a friend, however, life slowly seems to awaken, along with feelings Zane has never experienced before... And along with an evil from the past...
Relationships: Cole/Zane (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon/Misako (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recalibrate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501464) by [Scorch_The_Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorch_The_Earth/pseuds/Scorch_The_Earth). 



> Note: As of this typing, the original work is in the process of being reworked by the original author, if you check out the original, please respect their wishes and don't read past the chapter indicated

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y2alkzmjwl7bvjf/Recalibrate_Prologue.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rhce4eo8leumllx/Recalibrate_Ch1.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 2

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oluq40t6y9u2v3k/Recalibrate_Ch2.mp3/file)


	4. Chapter 4

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/vxwvlcierpixtm9/Recalibrate_Ch3.mp3/file)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for attempted suicide this chapter


End file.
